


Pull

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kylo Ren was better at mental manipulation and didn't fully awaken Rey's force abilities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

He watched her sleep in the interrogation chair.

Kylo Ren had been watching his little scavenger since he first saw her in that forest. She intrigued him. So scared, yet so determined to fight. It seemed her life had always been this. She had been shaped into a perfect vessel for the Dark side, with years of enduring the _simple_ task of surviving.

Kylo grew impatient and gave her mind a small nudge with the Dark side of the force he commanded. He watched her jerk as consciences came to her. He felt her heart jump and her entire body seize as her eyes opened, franticly looking around. He watched her see the restrains as her mind comprehended her situation. Her eyes landed on him next as he knew they would. Kylo had placed himself directly in her line of sight. He could feel her fear spike and felt her heart rate begin to gallop in her chest.

“Where am I?”

There, her voice, he had wondered what she would sound like. It was harsh, but he mused that was only out of necessity of her current situation.

“You are my guest,” Kylo told her, he couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice.

“Where are the others?” she demanded, trying to tamp down her fear. Her concern for her friends, it overwhelmed her fear for a moment. Kylo was not happy that she directed these emotions at a traitor and at the man that had sired him.

“You mean the murders, traitors and thieves you call friends?” He wanted to give her no excuses to defend them, “You’ll be relieved to know I have no idea.”

He watched the flicker of relief pass in her eyes, but her urge to escape, the want to kill him for everything done to her still remained, easy for him to feel in her mind. She wished for her blaster and the chance to strike him down as she had done some of his troopers in that forest. Kylo felt himself smile at those urges of hers.

“Yet you still wish to kill me?” He knew the smile was clear in his voice and he wasn’t sure he cared, as he found her feelings to be extremely amusing.

“That’s what happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask,” she spat, trying to let her anger steel herself. He knew she had to have some idea of what type of situation she was in, the room, the chair. She had to have made some assumptions of what would be coming next.

Kylo didn’t really debate it, he knew he wanted to show her how wrong she was, so he reached up and pressed the locks to remove his helm. He felt the air hitting his face and had to remember it was ok, his skin was not always accustomed to the sensation. He watched her eyes widen as she was confused even more now. He could feel the shock reverberate through her as her eyes were on his face and looking down in uncertainty. _See, I’m not a creature that you were hoping for._

He stood up and moved closer to her, keeping her emotionally off balance. Kylo shoved his helmet down on to ashes that had previously held his grandfather’s melted helmet.

“Tell me about the droid,” Kylo felt her mind shift slightly away from him and the present to see an image of the droid, white and orange, floating in the forefront of her mind. The feeling of friendship and warmth accompanied it.

“He’s a BB unit with a silundum drive and a thermal hyper-scape indicator,”

“It carries a section of a navigational chart,” Kylo cut her off, “We have the rest, recovered the archives of the Empire. But we need the last piece and somehow you convinced it to show you,” He let the silence build a little. Watched as she fought for more control over her emotions and tried to beat back the panic. Her indignation was starting to win over her fear, he could see that on her face. She was getting ready for a fight.

“You, a scavenger,”

He let the word punch the wind out of her sails, he could feel the disgust, the self-loathing of how her life had turned out. She hated her existence, nearly as much as he had hated his former one, he could feel that just under her skin.

“You know I can take whatever I want.” It wasn’t really a question.

Her fear and loathing spiked, but this time it was directed at him as he raised his hand to brush along her cheek, pressing his long gloved fingers to her temple. It wasn’t necessary to touch her, he just wanted the heighted effect, for her benefit, he told himself, knowing it was a lie. He wanted to touch her. She jerked her head away, trying to break the contact as he pushed into her mind with far more force then he had yet shown.

He was using the equivalent of a blanket, casting his mind all around hers, slowly so she could not escape him. To prove he was able to see everything she had in her mind, he began reciting what he was finding and not all of it on the surface levels of her mind. She was throwing all kinds of images from her life at him, in attempts to hide what he was seeking. Kylo would have to remember that.

“You’re so lonely,” He picked up on most constant emotion, “so afraid to leave,” He probed so more. “At night,” he breathed next to her ear, taking in her scent. Enhanced and drenched in sweat, she still smelled intriguing to him. “…desperate to sleep…you image an ocean,” the image was very clear to him, if very incorrect. She must have never seen an ocean in her life. “I see it, I see the island.”

He watched her face from inches away, her eyes wide. So many emotions were evident there, hate, was very clear, fear, loathing but there was something else there as well, determination. She was still so very determined to fight him and not give in. Her whole life has been about not giving in. Even after finding her most often held dream he wasn’t even close to breaking her. _Maybe breaking her wasn’t the answer, then._

Kylo continued, “And Han Solo, you feel he is like the father you never had. He would have disappointed you,” He fought to keep his own emotions in check after seeing his father’s image in her mind.

“Get out of my head!” She growled through gritted teeth, again tying to jerk her head away from his hand.

“I know you’ve seen the map. It’s in there,” he stepped away from her so he could loom his full height over her, watching her chest heave as her body fights to keep him from getting any deeper in her mind.

“And now you’ll give it to me,” he strengthens his push as he purposefully looks for the map. It’s there, tied to his father; tied with Han Solo talking about his old master, Luke Skywalker. Now he can see parts of it and her fear spikes as the partial images come to her mind’s eye.

“Don’t be afraid,” he tells her, “I feel it too,” there is something else, something flowing with her fear now.

“I’m giving you nothing!” Again she growls at him through clenched teeth.

“We’ll see,” he is now focused on the map. A blue star chart with a small erratic orange trail. His father’s voice, his head far grayer then Kylo remembered walks around the cabin of the damned ship, the Falcon.

Kylo using his old anger, the age old hurt at his father for caring more for that damn hunk of junk then for his own son, to push harder and surround Rey’s mind with his own.

That is her name, Rey.

Silently he calls out to her with her name, in the back of her mind. His voice is soft and soothing. He comes up from behind her, knowing that she is treating this like a linear battlefield, enemy in front of her, safety behind her. She can’t tell it’s him. She thinks it’s her friend, Finn. Her mind projects the traitor’s voice over Kylo’s. She’s seeking help from her friend.

 _Finn, you mean FN-2187._ Kylo does not let the smirk show, instead he lets some of the strain show by letting his arm shake, now that he has split his concentration trying to trick her. He keeps up the pulling sensations for the map, while also soothing her, talking to her from behind the back of her mind where she thinks it’s her mind still and she’s safe and things are hidden.

Kylo is surprised by his own reaction when she seeks out the traitor’s image to help protect herself. He was not anticipating the surge of jealousy that stirred within him. She was here with him! All alone. She should not be thinking of other men. But Kylo can feel her body as if he was really holding her as the image of the traitor wraps his arms around her, helping her fight, helping her hold it together.

Inwardly Kylo smirks. She has no idea it’s really him, no matter whose face she paints over it. His mind is now holding hers, while still pulling, trying to draw out the desired information. The pulling has now become the distraction and the real attack is now ready, that he has her willingly wrapped up in his arms.

Rey buries her face in the crook of his neck seeking some comfort. Kylo is more than a little shocked to feel his pulse speed up as her small body presses against his. She holds on fiercely, trying to not feel the pull, trying to resist, to escape. In her mind’s eye she allows herself to shudder and cringe and a sob of just how unfair this is. There is the childish thought of _Why me?_

The image of Finn soothes her, hushes her and strokes her arms, neck, hair. He says nothing, but continues to hold her close. Kylo uses that image of safe and guides her deeper into her own mind, to move down to the base level functions, away from the pulling. She feels it lessen and is more relieved than ever. As he helps her, reinforces her “resistance” to his false probing, Kylo wraps even more layers around her slowly cutting off her ability to fight him.

Slowly he shifts the image of FN-2187 to himself. She is still unaware as her face is still buried in the clavicle of his throat. Still cuddled in his arms.

Once he has her mind completely cocooned with his, he cuts off most of the pulling sensation. He feels Ray’s shuddering breath of relief against his chest. Feels her mind relax just long enough for him to gently pull the map out of her sub-consciousness. The image of the map, whole and perfect floats up in her mind’s eye as she turns her head up to look at her friend. Wordlessly she gasps and stares up at him as he holds her tighter.

Kylo is so overcome with triumph and yes, joy, a fierce fiery joy that he doesn’t even think twice about pushing his lips down onto hers. Rey freezes, at a total loss as to what has just happened and as soon she starts to struggle, Kylo completely releases her mind.

They are both back in the interrogation room, panting and exhausted. Rey stairs at him in utter shock, while he feels like he is radiating in his triumph.

His little scavenger.

She was so fierce, so determined and now shocked, so indigent and so very scared. Kylo stepped back up next to her, leaning in his towering height to bring his face down next to hers.

“Thank you Rey,” he watched her jump in her restraints, trying to back away from him, but her eyes were open and riveted on his face. He understood there was an attraction there now. He had felt it when he was in her sub-conscious. She was barely aware of it, since her rational mind was telling her he was a cruel, evil man. Well at least she was right about that. He brought his hand up, she flinched, but there was no need to have the Force behind it. Just his gloved hand as he lightly swept his thumb over her bottom lip.

Now that he had gotten the map from her, Kylo could let his fascination with her show. He let his eyes drink in the shape of her face, the shade of her hazel eyes, wide as he looked at her. Those lips he wanted to taste in the flesh.

“I’ll be back to visit you again,” he breathed, thumb once more ghosting over her mouth, he watched as she gasp, starting to say something then stopping herself. “Very soon,” he whispered into her parted lips, a promise.

Quickly he stood and departed from the room, eager to share the information with his master.

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a longer story, but for now it can stand on it's own.


End file.
